Closer To You
by SilverWing145
Summary: Bulma is thinking about the worth of her new relationship with Vegeta. It's a one-shot.


AN: I KNOW. I should be working on AAU, and I do. Unfortunately though, I just can't see, to focus on the chapter because of a mass of ideas that have been flooding my mind, asides all the stress life dealt me. Lets not get into that though.

I will be writing this story as a one shot, I think. If people demand continuation, there might be more, but I'd rather finish AAU before starting with another story with multiple chapters. Other than that, I have to inform you that I will be editing the last three chapters of AAU. I'll most likely make them into two.

Oh, btw, this is a free write. I hope it turns out to your liking.

Now, I'll stop taking your time and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

----

****

**Closer to you**

It had been raining for a couple of days now, and there still seemed no end of this storm in sight. By now, it was a late Wednesday night and Bulma was still working in her office. She had been working on a new type of capsule car because it turned out that the resources for their current type of car was short in supply—again. This was the third time in history that earth was short of supplies for their transportation means, and for the third time in history it was the job of the Brief's family to solve it. Oh yes, the Capsule Corp. had a long line of ancestry, and since she was the youngest genius around the job was up to her. What a burden.

So Bulma had been working sixteen hours on end, but she hadn't managed to finish off yet. Part of her problem might be that now she wasn't alone anymore.

'_How ironic..._', she thought as she stared at the blueprints before her. When she was a teenager her main troubles were finding the perfect boyfriend, getting married and being a beautiful wife. But somehow all this had changed within a weekend.

Now, she wasn't just the successful buisness woman—she was a successful and taken buisness woman. And she was sure: This time she was taken for good.

Somehow Vegeta had wormed his way into her life and heart and there seemed to be no getting out. After they had spent half a year living together neither had been able to deny the other any longer.

It had been the beginning of the storm and they had spent the night playing cards together because of the power outage.

Had it been any other way all of the changes had not have happened, simply because Vegeta would have been outside training his life away. But now, they had been bored, and out of this boredom, Vegeta had lowered himself enough to have a decent conversation with his host.

Today was only a few days later, but Bulma already knew that this relationship could only mean one of two things: she was the luckiest person on earth because she found her soul mate, or she ad made the worst mistake of her life in falling love with Vegeta because his past—and the therefore resulting psychoses—would suck the life out of her.

She prayed it wasn't the later.

Already, however, she was on the best way to have a mental breakdown because of his possessiveness. She just wasn't sure if she was overreacting because this time her boyfriend was looking for a serious relationship as well, or if he was really starting to take over her life and live it for her.

She just didn't know anymore.

Slowly she put down the pencil and lent back into her chair. The project would have to wait for a moment. Some things had priority over her job, meaning her sanity. Being as smart as she was, she knew how close genius and insanity really were related.

Vegeta.

Yes, that was her problem. She loved him dearly, that much she knew, but if that relationship would leave her healthy was the real question.

Closing her eyes she let out a deep sigh. A tear was rolling off of the side of her face, but she didn't really notice that. Vegeta was looming over her like a death treat. Maybe he would be the death of her. And then her heart replied: or maybe not.

'_Seems I have reached a dead end._'

When they were alone he was the most loving man to have ever lived. He worshiped her. In the privacy of their bedroom he would tell her all his hidden desires. There was one of the desires however that concerned her the most.

He wanted a family.

And he fell in love with her. Completely.

She didn't even need her genius mind to figure out that he wanted that family with her. Bulma was not ready for this. At all.

He life had been planned out: School, College, Capsule Corp., and at age 35 maybe a baby. She wasn't even close to that stage yet. To be honest, she was an entire ten years away.

And still, she found the thought of Vegeta and her having a family intriguing.

No, she didn't. It was absurd. It was wrong. No matter how much she loved him, she still tried to take over her life; take control of her and her thoughts.

It was no secret that he had problems with other people. He hated everyone. Everyone dead and alive. Except herself.

Could she take it? His need to know where she was every waking moment, not letting her go out without him. OK, granted she wouldn't want him to go on dinner dates with his colleagues either. Then again, she hadn't been able to go to any of her dinner appointments or buisness functions because HE didn't like the people she was going to meet with.

'_And of course, what do I do? I go and listen to him, without ever questioning if he is right. And every time I realize what he has done wan too late and every time I can't bring myself to deal with the consequence to it: breaking up. I have a feeling that that is what I have to do.'_

She never acts on her feelings though. That's what she's learned in former relationships, and it had always been the right thing to do. Then again none of hr former boyfriends compared to Vegeta in the least. Vegeta was an alien, and his past had been traumatizing to say the least. He was an extreme. And he was possessive, because in his past he had lost everything dear to him and he was not going to let that happen again.

But was that enough reason to make her suffer? Did he even know that she was suffering? Of course he did. He had kind of admitted to that the night before.

_'I will not let you leave. It's too dangerous, and it is my job to keep you out of harms way. Even if that isn't to your pleasing.' _

Bulma thought that maybe Vegeta would turn out to be the worst mistake of her life. She spun her chair around, so that it was facing the window with view over the GR. Even though she was far away she could still see Vegeta in the dome shaped building. He seemed so small compared to everything else in there. Well, she had to admit that Vegeta wasn't tall to begin with, but it didn't take away from the danger that he resembled. He had killed millions and he never cared. He came to earth to seek its destruction, but he never seemed to care. That is until some time ago. Probably the day she allowed herself to fall in love with him.

He had once again disappeared from the compound—something he seemed to do just to piss her off, because she would have to go out and look for him since her mother had decided that a family (and to that Vegeta already belonged according to Bunny) had to eat the main meals together.

And that was when she found him high up in a tree, stargazing. That's when she knew he had a heart somewhere hidden deep inside his well sculpted body. It's when she realized why Vegeta frowned half his life: he was homesick.

And because the planet was destroyed that home sickness could never be healed. Unless he found a new home. Bulma swore to herself that she would make Earth his new home.

The look on Bulma's face turned from sadness and confusion into one of determination. She would achieve her goal and melt Vegeta's frozen heart.

There was something else that he had said last night. Something he had said when she was almost asleep. He surely had thought she never heard him. Had she remembered what he said she would have never doubted the good in this relationship.

'_I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend, and I can feel that you're angry with me. But all I wanna be is closer to you...' _

The End

----

NOTE:

I know, Vegeta seems a little OOC, but that's because only his behavior towards Bulma is described.

Please Keep that in mind when you REVIEW!

Love, Faith


End file.
